kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey McKenzie
"Don't touch me - don't ever touch me!"-''- Numbuh 363. '''Numbuh 363' (Harvey McKenzie) is the younger brother of Numbuh 362 and leader of Sector W in the Kids Next Door. He is voiced by Tara Strong. It is possible he has Aphephobia, the fear of being touched. In the Show He was introduced in Operation: Z.E.R.O., ''where he was seen taking a tour of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff along with his teammates Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84. Like his sister (and most other operatives), he does not believe that Numbuh 0 exists. Numbuh 363 returned in the series finale, ''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., with a much bigger role. Here, he is portrayed as extremely selfish, greedy, unkind and arrogant, to the point that everyone else except his sister hates him, and her position as Supreme Leader is the only reason he is continued to be allowed in the KND. When Sector W, along with everyone else, is invited to the massive scavenger hunt held by Numbuh 74.239 with the DCFDTL's birthday cake as the prize, they go after the most valuable of all the items on the list, Father's pipe. When they try to take the pipe, Sector V arrives to stop them, as taking it would anger Father immensely and surely get them killed. Numbuh 1 grabs 363 and lectures him about teamwork, which makes him become very angry and paranoid, and scream for no one to ever touch him. This wakes Father, who tries to kill Numbuh 363 for taking his pipe as he continues to brag. Numbuh 1 intervenes to save him, but 363 continues to go after the pipe and when he grabs it, Father transforms into a dragon and blows a giant hole in the floor, injuring 363 in the process. After Sector V narrowly manages to knock Father out of battle by pushing him into the hole, Numbuh 363 is still only concerned with winning the scavenger hunt. This angers Sonya and Lee to the point where they gag him and give all the items they have collected, including the pipe, to Numbuh 1. After this scene, Numbuh 5 goes on to explain that she decommissioned Numbuh 363 three months later, when she became Supreme Leader due to his behavior and the fact that he freaked out whenever somebody touched him, despite not being thirteen years old. Numbuh Four says that he calculated Numbuh 363 to be "200 percent bananas", reminding him of a similar person he had met during his second year at Harvard. Harvey was also seen in the background of the Treehouse level in the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion. Gameverse Benders' Dawn Saga Harvey was also upset about Numbuh 1's mysterious disappearance in Operation: GALACSIA. When it came time for the Invasion, Harvey got a glance at Luvbi and immediately fell in love. He tried saving Rachel when she was kidnapped by Star Wolf, but failed and was rescued by Luvbi. After Dimentia's dethrone, Harvey and Luvbi went on a date. The two dated for a while until they broke up. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Harvey joined the main team when they came to rescue the Sector W Treehouse from Malladus's control. Firstborn Saga In Attitude Adjustment, after Fanny became a giantess using the growth potion, Harvey wanted to drink one and become giant as well, but Rachel kept denying him. At the end of the story, he unknowingly swiped and drank the shrink potion, shrinking down to mouse size. Afterwards, Rachel brought him to stay with Angie Granite, where said girl played with him like a doll. Harvey was restored to normal by Operation: DEATH-EGG as he and Sector W followed Johnny 2x4 to Plank's secret hideout after he stole some of their wood. Sector W was captured by Plank, but escaped in Final Preparations as they helped the other operatives attack the Brotherhood Base. By the end of that battle, Lehcar EiznekCm was able to shoot Harvey with a Darkness Cannon, knocking him out, but Angie was able to awaken him with a kiss. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the Darkness Cannon finally took effect as Harvey was lured to Mt. Gnaa and possessed by the Dark Master, Negatar Gnaa. Harvey tried to fight against his control by having good thoughts about his friends, but Gnaa kept putting his mind in negative thoughts. Near the end of the Freedom Saga, Rachel and Sector W were able to free Harvey from Gnaa's control, and he stuck by them through the rest of the way. Nextgen Series In the future, Harvey is married to Angelie Granite, and has two kids, a son named Anthony, who borrows traits from Harvey, and a daughter named Michelle. Battles *Sector W vs. Rattlesnake Jake. *Harvey vs. Bowser Jr.. *Sector W vs. Plank Army. *Harvey (possessed by Gnaa) vs. Rachel and Sector W. **Harvey vs. Lord Gnaa. *Sector W and others vs. Brotherhood of Evil. *Sector W vs. Phosphora (The Scattered Realms). Fanverse In this alternative universe, Harvey will be OOC. He doesn´t hate Numbuh 1 or has a phobia of being touched. Recently, Numbuh 227 decided to have him keep his canon personality. He also has a crush of fellow teammate, Numbuh 82 (Annie Wallbreaker). Relationships Sector W Harvey cares about h is friends greatly, even though they don't get along well. Angelie Granite Angie bugs Harvey a lot, and he gets annoyed. He secretly likes her, and in the future, they're married. Rachel McKenzie Harvey cares about his sister and wants to be just like her. He disapproves of her dating with Nigel Uno. Nigel Uno Harvey has a great rivalry with the Sector V leader. He hates Nigel for dating his sister, Rachel. Negatar Gnaa Harvey became Lord Gnaa's vessel. During which time, they seemed to bond, but only because of Gnaa's manipulation. Harvey hates Gnaa for what he did with him. Appearance Harvey wears a brownish-purple sweatshirt and purple pants, with black and white sneakers. He has brown eyes, buckteeth, and freckles on his face, and sandy-blond hair. He wears a light-blue helmet with '363' written on the front. Gallery Chespin s master by gamewizard 2008-d8ehjey.jpg|Chespin following the orders of a shrunken 363. Personality Harvey is a very selfish boy with a strong rivalry with Nigel Uno, and he's also pretty mean to his friends. Secretly, Harvey cares about his friends deeply, and would hate to do anything bad to them. Harvey also greatly admires his older sister, and the reason he tries anything reckless is to be as great as her. Stories He's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Harvey's Nightmare *Attitude Adjustment *Doll *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Anthony Ant *Legend of the Seven Lights (cameos) Fanverse *From Ireland To America Phenonverse *Operation: REBOUND *Operation: OPPOSITE *Don't Touch Me Trivia * In the original draft of Gamewizard's series, Harvey was an airbender. ** In KNDNumber170's Avatar crossover, Harvey was the Avatar (the last airbender). Coincidentally, he was possessed by the Negatar in the Gameverse. * If you enter his KND numbuh into the rainbowmonkeys.com website, it will say "creep." * In Toonwriter's series, Numbuh 363 will turn on the Kids Next Door and become a psychotic villain, gaining his own henchmen in the process. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector W Members Category:Martial Artists Category:McKenzie Family Category:Former metahumans Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Reformed Villains Category:Cyberbullies Category:Marksmen Category:Deceased Characters